


Paths Cross

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cute, Florida, Fluff, M/M, Pen Pals, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: John and Harold visit some friends in the Sunshine state.





	Paths Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/gifts).

> Well, I've had the wonderful M_E_Lover for a beta reader, advice giver, and just all around great friend for about 3 years now. After her encouragement on my first story posted, I decided to ask her to beta for me. After a few years of chatting and some real life issues for the both of us, we got to be pretty close friends.  
By chance, an opportunity for me to go to a conference in her city came up last weekend. Her and her husband and I decided to meet up when I had some free time and it was a great time! It's crazy that with the power of the Internet now, you can meet and become friends with people you never would have otherwise. 
> 
> So this quick little fic is inspired by our meeting, thanks to a prompt from M_E_Lover herself giving me something to write when I desperately need it. Thank you, friend. You and the hubby truly are wonderful people.

John and Harold got off the plane and headed down the walkway towards the airport. The extreme mugginess of the outside air slipping through the cracks of the gangway connecting their plane to the terminal was tangible. 

Harold wiped a small bead of sweat from his brow and continued the trek down the walkway, his carry-on bag slung carefully around his shoulder. 

John followed in step, a hand on the small of his partner’s back and pulling a suitcase behind him. Another smaller duffle bag was also slung over his shoulder. 

The airport was nearly empty, their flight arriving late in the evening. Harold liked it that way, less chance to be hurried by someone or getting any rude side eye glances and sighs as he limped through the terminal. 

“So, this is an old friend?” Harold asked John as they headed towards the tram to take them to the rental car garage. 

“Sort of,” John motioned for Harold to step up onto the escalator first. “Pen pal from a while back. I needed someone to talk to. The Army had a program they offered to stay connected to the states, so I signed up. I found her and her husband on social media a few weeks ago and decided to reach out; see if they wanted to meet.”

“Oh…” Harold hummed, clearly impressed. “Well that sounds very nice. I’m very interested in meeting them if you put that kind of effort into it.” 

“Yeah, so am I,” John smiled absently, taking a step off the escalator and falling in line with Harold again.

As they made their way down the terminal and towards the outside, Harold could feel sweat forming at the small of his back and the heat rising in his face. 

They stepped out into the parking garage and the humidity in the air immediately engulfed them, sweat starting to pop up and drip down the bridge of their noses and necks as they made their way to the car they had waiting.

The muggy heat pressed in on them, “Good Lord,” Harold dabbed at his neck with a handkerchief. “Why would anyone ever want to live in this sauna?” 

John laughed, “Well some people would rather not have to deal with freezing temperatures two or three months out of the year. Besides, they both moved here with their families when they were very young so they didn’t really have any say in the matter.” 

“I guess you have a point there.” Harold put his bag into the trunk of their rental car. “I’ve never been to Florida,” Harold mused. “You’re broadening my horizons, John.” 

John chuckled and shut the trunk, heading towards the driver’s side of the car. “I’ve been here a few times before. Some really nice visits… some not so nice…” John turned the key in the ignition and headed out onto the road. 

Harold didn’t say anything. The mere idea that nearly anywhere John traveled would mean the possibility of reliving old, terrible memories from his time in the CIA was upsetting to him. 

“If I remember right, I saw a pretty good Rock band play here a long time ago at the University of Tampa while I was on leave. Cops ended up having to break up the concert and everything. It was pretty crazy.” John grinned.

“That sounds awful…” Harold groaned.

#

“She just texted me. They’re pulling into the parking lot downstairs,” John said, fussing with his hair in the mirror. 

Harold smirked, seeing John a little nervous was cute. He walked up to him and put his arms on his partner’s shoulders, “Relax. It’s going to be fun.” 

“I hope so…” John breathed out. “What if they don’t like me?”

Harold scoffed, “Are you kidding me? They’d be crazy not to like you. Stop being so self-conscious. It’s going to be fine and afterwards you’re going to be really glad you did it.” 

John leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harold’s forehead. “How do you always know what to say?” 

“I’m just that good…” Harold winked and kissed John back.

#

John and Harold exited the hotel entrance and saw their friends waiting for them over in the parking lot. John took a deep breath and all the butterflies began to dissipate as quickly as they had arrived. 

“John! So nice to finally meet you!”

#

Harold was right of course. By the end of the night, they all felt like they’d known each other for years… and John was really glad he did it.


End file.
